Pardonnez-moi
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Años han pasado desde la muerte de D'Artagnan, pero el anciano Athos aun la siente reciente. La culpa le sigue carcomiendo por portarse tan mal con el "chico" en los últimos meses de su vida y todavía suplica perdón. ¿Sera que D'Artagnan ya se ha decidido a perdonar a su amigo y maestro de una vez por todas? /Pardonnez-moi es perdóname en frances.


**¡Hola!**

 **Hoy mismo he visto la película, y la escena en la que Athos le dice "tú eres el traidor" a D'Artagnan me quedó grabada en la** **mente.**

 **Y en cuanto la película acabo empecé a escribir esto.**

 **¡Realmente necesitaba escribirlo!**

 **Así que aquí lo tienen. Aunque no es mucho en realidad.**

* * *

Un hombre en medio del campo, cerca del palacio de Versalles. Pero no en sus jardines.

Un hombre que prestaba mucha atención a una losa blanca, la cuál se había vuelto gris con el paso de los años, que destacaba en medio de tanto verde.

Una losa que tenía grabado el nombre D'Artagnan en letras itálicas.

Tan simple como eso.

Puede que D'Artagnan el héroe merecía más reconocimiento que ese en la hora de su muerte. A la vez que pudiera ser que eso era demasiado para el D'Artagnan amante de la reina, padre secreto del rey.

De todas formas: Ambos yacían debajo de esa losa, ambos formaron un gran hombre.

En su momento, Athos deseó ser un hombre como él. Ahora, estaba demasiado cansado y viejo como para pensar que hubiera sido mejor en su vida.

A estas alturas tampoco importaba.

— Perdóname —el hombre que fue un gran mosquetero en su momento tan solo suplicó eso.

Lo mismo que pasaba cada vez que visitaba la improvisada tumba desde hace años.

Una palabra que encerraba muchos deseos. Por la cabeza de Athos pasaron todos ellos como en una oración para calmar su desdichada alma.

 _Perdóname, por no darme cuenta del constante peligro que se cernia a tu espalda._

 _Perdóname, por insultar al rey Louis, a tu hijo, delante de ti._

 _Perdóname, por acusarte de traidor delante de todos._

 _Perdóname, por haber jurado que te mataría... y aun por encima no cumplirlo._

 _Perdóname, por desconfiar de ti aun cuando diste la cara por Aramis, Porthos, Phillipe y por mi._

 _Perdóname, por no haber sabido protegerte como tú diste la cara por nosotros._

 _Perdóname, por quedarme mirando como un imbécil mientras tú agonizabas._

 _Perdóname, porque la muerte de Raoul me duela tanto como la tuya y que no haya hecho nada por darle su merecido al malnacido que os hizo esto..._

 _Opps, perdóname por volver a insultar a tu hijo, pero sabes que me sale solo._

 _Perdóname, por siempre haberme creído mucho y en realidad no ser nada._

 _Perdóname, por pensar así de mi mismo, pero no lo veo de otra forma._

Y, a cambio de su perdón, Athos siempre se levantaba todas las mañanas, dispuesto a superarse siendo mejor padre para Phillipe que el día anterior, pero siempre peor que mañana.

Athos era, para el rey Phillipe, el hombre que D'Artagnan no tuvo la oportunidad de ser.

Bien, sabía que no era suficiente. Pero era un comienzo y, además, estaba viejo para hacer más.

Un pequeño ramo de seis rosas rojas fue dejado encima de la losa de mármol.

Una por Aramis, que espera que la paz eterna sea con el difunto.

Otra por Porthos, que desea creer fervientemente que el difunto disfruta de la vida en el más allá.

Una tercera por la reina madre Anne, que jura seguirle amando hasta el final de los tiempos.

La cuarta en nombre del rey "Louis", un hijo que se esmera cada día por ser el rey que Francia necesita. Al contrario que su hermano, que ojalá se pudra.

Con la rosa que seguramente el propio Raoul le habría dado en vida por ser un maestro paciente, sumaban cinco.

La sexta, la del propio Athos, era una rosa que sin venir a cuento destacaba entre las otras. Tal vez porque era la más fresca, o la más joven, la rosa más inepta de las seis. Hubiera sido una flor hermosa en otras circunstancias, pero estaba condenada a vivir una vida miserable en una tumba.

Oh, cruel ironia.

El hombre anciano se alejó a pasos lentos, esperando a que el fantasma que habitaba en lugar saliera a la luz de nuevo, como siempre.

— _Un pour tous..._

Athos se dio la vuelta, un rayo de pequeña esperanza dejándose ver en sus ancianos y cansados ojos.

— ...tous pour un —finalizó la tan querida frase, haciendo que su inseparable, aunque ya inservible, espada chocara con otra. Nueva, reluciente... e inmaterial.

Un joven de diecinueve años le dedicó una sonrisa al anciano mosquetero antes de deshacerse con el viento y sin dejar rastro.

Athos reconocería esa pícara y descarada cara en cualquier parte. El joven que hace años juntó a los tres mejores mosqueteros de Paris para batirse contra ellos él solito.

D'Artagnan, el joven, el feliz, el sin problemas, el sin misterio.

El chico deseoso de un gran futuro, que acabó tan terriblemente.

Él era el más joven de los cuatro, el último en unirse a su grupo. También el primero en morir.

Athos sabía que el inteligente Aramis tenía razón a medias: D'Artagnan no fue el mejor de los cuatro.

Sin dudas, lo seguía siendo.

Y no tenía porque perdonarle, porque nunca estuvo enfadado.

* * *

 **Y termine :3**

 **Como supongo os habréis dado cuenta la frase "Un pour tous, tous pour un" es el inconfundible "Uno para todos, todos para uno" en francés.**

 **En la historia puse a un D'Artagnan joven, más que nada, para animar un poco a Athos en recuerdo de tiempos mejores.**

 **Si os da curiosidad, ese D'Artagnan es el mismo de la película "Los tres mosqueteros" de 2011 en mi imaginación cuando escribí el final. Os la recomiendo :3**

 **¡Nos vemos! ^-^/**


End file.
